


Shining Bright as the Sun. Glowing Red with Fire.

by VampirePaladin



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Dark Phoenix (2019)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Two women from the same world were transformed and left their homes, only to find each other in space.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jean Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Shining Bright as the Sun. Glowing Red with Fire.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



> This fic has Captain Marvel taking place in the universe of the X-Men movies, but not the entire MCU would play out the same as in the canon.

They’d been traveling, trying to find a safe new home for the surviving Skrulls under Carol’s protection. A Kree attack had taken them by surprise. Flying through space without any needed protection, Carol engaged in combat with the Kree vessels. She’d given them one warning, but they hadn’t listened. Carol pushed away those thoughts that asked if they’d been friends of hers when she was Vers, she was sure there were other Kree soldiers that were in the dark like she had been. Too late Carol realized that she’d been drawn away from the ship.

She spun around to see another Kree vessel arrive, dwarfing Mar-Vell’s ship. Carol pushed herself, flying to reach it in time, leaving a line of light in her wake. Even as she kept pushing, she knew she wasn’t going to make it. Talos and the rest of the Skrulls were going to die.

That was when a great bird of fire appeared, engulfing the Kree ship but leaving the other one completely untouched. Carol kept flying, not knowing what this was. When she came to the fire bird, she found at its center a red-haired woman, seemingly human. She seemed familiar to Carol, like she’d seen her before somewhere.

“Who are you?” the red-haired woman asked.

“My name is Carol. What are you doing here?”

“I could hear them. The people on that ship crying out for help. Their thoughts were so loud that I couldn’t not hear them.”

Now Carol knew where she had seen that face before, she was Jean Grey, one of the X-Men that had become famous after fighting an ancient mutant in Egypt. Now how she was in the middle of space, moving just as freely through the vacuum of space as Carol herself.

* * *

“It’s not habitable,” Soren said as she looked up from the instrumental panel.

“Damn,” Carol muttered. It was so close. It was the right distance from the star, it had magnetic fields, the components for water and life were there, but something hadn’t happened that needed to happen. There was no way the Skrulls could make this their new home.

“I can help,” Jean said. 

“How?” Talos asked. “It has what we need but it would take millions of years before it’s in a state where we can live there.

“Trust me,” Jean said as she walked for the airlock.

Carol turned and followed Jean. “What can you do?”

Jean paused. “You weren’t on Earth when it happened,” Jean said mostly to herself. “I merged with a power, one that destroys and created life. I think I can jump start life on that planet and since no one lives there I don’t have to hold back.”

Carol stopped Jean and looked in her eyes. Then she saw it behind Jean’s eyes. Every Kree knew the stories of the Chaos Bringer, and that had included Vers. It was a terrible cosmic power that killed and brought life in equal measures. She’d heard about the destruction of the D’Bari homeworld. It was in Shi’ar territory, but there had been fear it would turn into Kree territory.

“The Chaos Bringer? But how can it be inside of you?” Carol asked.

Jean smiled as she thought back to a fond memory of a life that she’d never be able to revisit but was still precious to her. “I prefer Phoenix.”

* * *

Carol landed on the surface of the planet. Jean was standing there, clothing plastered to her body as it rained, the first rain to ever land on its surface.

Jean turned to face Carol and gave a smile full of pride. 

“I did it.”

* * *

Jean and Carol took shelter in a cave. It was on a planet for away from the new Skrull home world. They were searching for more hidden Skrull survivors to give them the option of going to the new home world, if they wanted. While the two women could easily travel through space, it was more comfortable to rest on a planet or in a ship.

Tearing into a pack of food, Jean sat down across from Carol.

“Did you leave anybody behind on Earth?” Jean asked. “Someone you loved.”

“I did. Did you?”

“Yes. Do you miss him?”

“Her, and yes.”

“Sorry,” Jean apologized for the assumption. “I miss him too.”

Carol and Jean’s eyes met. They both understood. They had each had a love that they’d cared for in their past lives, as their old selves, the versions of them that belonged on Earth, but both women had changed. Earth was no longer where they belonged, even though affections and fond memories might remain, there was no going back to what once was.

As they sat there, hands found each other. No one else in the universe could understand what the two women had gone through, knowing that there was at least one other person that had gone through the same made all the difference to them. 

Their eyes met.

Something was born.

* * *

There was a story of two goddesses, both from the same backwater planet. Each had come in contact with something from outside their world and instead of being destroyed, each was reborn as something else, but only made great by the woman at its core.

One shone as bright as a star. The other burned with the cycle of life and death.

Side by side they traveled the cosmos, protecting those who desired it and striking down those who needed it.

They were the Phoenix and Captain Marvel.

* * *

There was the reality of two women. They held each other close when they had a moment together. Each had the other’s back. They tried to do good with the powers that they had. They found solace in knowing that neither was alone.

In the depths of space, sharing a moment where they were alone in the truest of true senses, they kissed.

They were Jean Grey and Carol Danvers.


End file.
